Urgencias
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Tom Misaki, M.D.


Urgencias

Urgencias...

Aliso mi bata blanca, compruebo que no halla ninguna arruga. Luego reviso el resto de mi vestimenta con cuidado. Por una de las ventanillas del autobús veo mi camisa y más de una vez me arrepiento de no haber traído una corbata...aunque dudo que alguien la traiga, al fin al cabo, Urgencias no es una sección que requiere mucha elegancia.  
Elevo la mirada y veo como las personas me miran con algo de extrañeza, aunque luego de unos dos años, ya me ha acostumbrado a las miradas.  
Faltan 5 minutos para llegar...y el nerviosismo comienza a dominarme. He estado en otras secciones del Hospital, pero nunca en Urgencias. Los externos de años mayores o "sempais" como yo les digo, dicen que Urgencias es lo mejor, pero lo más extenuante de todo el Hospital. Y no es todo, mis dos amigos, Sergui y Jean Paul, no estaran esta vez conmigo, ellos estan asignados a otras áreas, así que estare practicamente solo.  
Por fin, falta poco para llegar y me levanto de mi asiento. Reviso nuevamente mi ropa y luego mis armas: mi estetoscopio, mi lámpara y un baumanómetro, que son parte de cualquier estudiante, como los tacos de un futbolista o la computadora para una empresa.  
El autobús se detiene y bajo rapidamente. Tomo un poco de aire y camino rumbo a un bosque. Luego de cruzarlo rapidamente, reviso mi reloj. Son las 7:55 de la noche...aun es temprano, así que trato de tranquilizarme al aminorar el paso...pero es tarde, siento que tengo mariposas en el estomágo, aunque eso es imposible desde el concepto que me han enseñado, sino son simples ondas peristalticas del intestino delgado.  
Por fin, el Hospital Saint Anna se divisaba frente a mí. La Facultad de Medicina de Marsella esta solo a unos 50 metros a mi mano derecha.  
Esta Universidad, una de las más antiguas de Europa y de Francia, fue la primera de mi lista de elecciones para entrar a la Facultad de Medicina. Oliver y los demás me dijeron que sería algo más que imposible entrar, especialmente porque ya tenía 19 años encima y el futbol había extraído lo mejor de mi memoria, y en parte, mis compañeros y amigos no querían que dejara el futbol...  
Pero mis razones, entre ellas la fractura en mi pierna, me impulsaron a tomar el examen. Simplemente lo pase en el lugar 80, cuando solo se aceptan 100 alumnos al año, una verdadera suerte. De eso, hace dos años, logre pasar con cierta comodidad y ahora estoy aquí, en mi servicio antes del tercer año de medicina, ya entrando en un hospital, como el Santa Anna y en la sección de Urgencias.  
A diferencia de otras universidades o facultades de medicina, esta tiene la peculiaridad de que los estudiantes entran a ver pacientes desde el tercer año, cuando una normal, van hasta que estan en internado, el cual representa el sexto año de la carrera o ya en el año de servicio.  
7:58 pm, y la entrada al hospital a unos 15 metros.  
-Bueno Tom Misaki - me dije - aquí vamos...

Para cuando llegue a Urgencias, el reloj dió las 8 en punto. Las enfermeras de turno se retiraban mientras el siguiente batallón llegaba. Me quede afueras del escritorio, esperando que alguien me identificara como un externo, pero no ocurrió tal milagro y entonces no tuve otro remedio que preguntar  
-H-Hola - dije nerviosamente a una de las enfermeras. Su rostro era juvenil, de ojos castaños y cabello del mismo color - Soy el externo de...  
-Sí, ya sabemos - me dijo secamente - ve con el interno de guardia o el residente  
-Bien, ¿Y cuales...? - me quede con la palabra en la boca al verla levantarse de su lugar e ir a atender a un paciente que se quejaba. Sentí algo de enojo en ese momento, pero ya me habían dicho que las enfermeras tratan a los externos como simples basuras...  
En la facultad y el hospital, se manejan por jerarquías. Los externos de tercero son los últimos, luego vienen los de cuarto, los de quinto. Ellos son llamados externos, ya que solo vienen a practicar un poco o ver. Los de sexto son los internos, que pueden ser de otras universidades o locales, viviendo en las estancias del hospital. Luego aparecen los residentes, llamados los todopoderosos y que pueden mandar a quien sea. Los jefes de residencia o los adjuntos son los dioses, los intocables...  
-Tom - escuche una voz atrás mía. Me volví y eran dos compañeros  
-Natalie, Frederick...¿Que hacen aquí?  
-También somos externos de guardia - murmuro la chica de cabello corto y rubio. Era de menor estatura que yo. No eramos amigos por así decirlo, pero nos saludabamos de vez en cuando, especialmente en la cafetería de la facultad.  
-Parece que estaremos juntos toda la noche - sonrió nerviosamente Frederick. Él era de origen aleman e igual que Natalie, solo los conocía de vista o saludo. Me sentí raro, y ellos igual conmigo. Ahora realmente extrañaba a mis amigos  
-¿Asíq ue ustedes son los externos? - nos hablaron por detrás. Era un interno  
-Sí señor - trague saliva - somos los externos de tercero.  
-Que bien - su rostro no dejo de mostrar una cara dura - soy Peter Robertson y les dire los pendientes que tenemos  
-Entendido doctor - afirmo Fred  
-No me llamen doctor - elevo peligrosamente su voz - no me gusta...solo llamenme Peter  
-Lo sentimos - se disculpo Natalie. El interno asintió y nos condujo hacia una salita, donde varios chicos más nos observaban con algo de recelo, otros nos dedicaron una sonrisa y otros al vernos, se mostraron indiferentes  
-Bien, esta es la sala de doctores. Pueden descansar si no tienen algun pendiente...  
-¡Hey! - una chica se levanto - ¡Son externos!  
Argh. Por un momento pense que nos harían una novata y retrocedí, pero la joven, de unos 22 años, se me echo encima saludandome efusivamente  
-Soy Kath, mucho gusto de conocerlos  
-Y..Yo... - tartamude sorprendido - soy Tom  
-Bonito nombre Tom y tus amigos?  
-Soy Natalie  
-Y yo Fred...  
-Que bien! Ahora sientase como en su casa, nadie les hara daño  
Entonces se escucho un casparreo y era un chico de mirada seria. Se levanto y cuando iba a salir, nos hizo a un lado groseramente.  
-Jack - espeto Kath - no los trates así  
-Son de tercero...ya sabes las reglas. Ahora quiero que uno me acompañe, tengo que llevar un paciente a Rayos X - bajo la mirada y señalo a Fred - tú, sigueme  
Fred dudo un momento, pero rapidamente saco su libreta de apuntes. Se acerco al chico, pero este lo golpeo, haciendo que se le cayera  
-Deja eso estupido - le resongo - aquí no se anota nada, sino es pura práctica  
Fred se avergonzo  
-Bien, a Rayos...y date prisa! - le grito mientras iban hacia la salida.  
-No le hagan caso - murmuro Kath - es Jack, un externo de quinto año. Un patán cualquiera... - se volvió - solo no les demuestren temor, como ese chico y hagan lo que digan  
Asentimos aliviadas de que tuvieramos una buena sempai  
-Y dime Tom - se acerco - podrías invitarme a comer algo?  
-Eh? Tengo que hacerlo?  
-Es broma - rió - ahora solo sigan mis indicaciones...  
-Bueno - me sonroje - y que tal si yo te invito?  
Ella comenzo a reir  
-Aprendes rápido...ahora vengan  
Natalie me sonrió y poco a poco me dí cuenta de que perdía el miedo.

Kath nos dejo una lista de cosas mientras ella iba con su novio afueras del hospital. Lo primero era tomar signos vitales a 3 pacientes que estaban en cama  
-Bueno - dijo Natalie - yo tomare pulso, frecuencia cardíaca y respiratoria  
-Como quieras, entonces me encargare de la presión y de la temperatura  
-Señora Departie - Natalie movió a una señora de unos 60 años que dormitaba - despierte por favor  
-Ah, hola doctores - musito en voz baja - Ya me siento mejor  
-Eso esta bien - dije mientras le tomaba la presión. Marco 130/80 - esta bien señora  
-13x´de respiratoria... - Natalie miro su reloj - 80x´de cardíaca y su pulso es casi el mismo  
-37 grados - lo anotamos en la tabla de evolución al pie de su cama - bien señora, gracias por todo  
La señora asintió con una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
-Esto es algo aburrido - murmuro Natalie  
-Sí, pero al menos resulto muy bien...¿Cual es la siguiente?  
-La señora Gutierrez de la cama B2 y...sabes que es PVC?  
-Sí, presión venosa central...que con ella?  
-Tenemos que tomarla...sabes como?  
Trague saliva negando. Ella nego con la cabeza  
-Interno! - fuimos con el doctor...digo con Peter que estaba revisando a una paciente que había ingresado por roptura del saco amniótico, es decir, iba a dar a luz.  
-Díganle a Diego, él les dira como  
Fuimos a la sala y vímos que alguien dormía en la cama del fondo, la cual servía para descansar durante las 12 horas de la guardia  
-Disculpa - Natalie se acerco - puedes ayudarnos?  
De repente se paro. Tenía la cara como zombie y avanzo hacia la cama sin preguntarnos siquiera. Entonces nos miro  
-Miren - dijo con voz grave - solo tienen que quitar la solución y luego cerrar las válvulas como les muestro y luego medir con la escala  
-No parece un poco antiguo eso?  
-Es para su entrenamiento...ahh! - bostezo - lo siento, pero no he dormido en 2 días  
-¿Dos días?  
-Sí - sonrió debilmente - estas guardias agotan a cualquiera...entendieron?  
-Sí, gracias - agradecimos. Diego se me quedo mirando  
-¿Eres japones?  
-Claro, porque?  
-Es raro. Hemos tenido de todas las nacionalidades aquí, pero nunca un japones...suerte - se despidio y solo lo vimos irse a recostar nuevamente. Natalie me miro  
-No me había dado cuenta de que eras japones...  
-Tal vez porque no has tratado conmigo - sonreí. A diferencia del mundo exterior, la comunidad médica no conocía nada de nosotros, ni siquiera los de mi generación. Solo Sergui había reconocido que era un jugador de futbol. Entonces, mientras pasabamos por Medicina Interna, ví a Julieta, una bonita pelirroja de mi salón platicar con Sergui  
-Hola chicos! - dije al llegar. Sergui me saludo  
-Que tal hombre! Espero que la estes pasando bien en Urgencias  
-Regular amigo.. - solo atine a decir.  
-A proposito, quien es ella?  
-Soy Natalie - se presento muy cortés. Sergui me guiño el ojo mientras yo solo me encogía de hombros. No cabe duda de que era un maestro en esto de conquistar chicas. Mientras flirteaba con mi compañera, Julieta no dejaba de mirarme. Eramos amigos, pero ella demostraba otra cosa cuando la saludaba  
-Tom - se volteo - crees que podríamos...tú sabes  
-¿Que cosa? - dije desconcertado  
-Bueno - se volvió algo roja - invitarme  
-Invitarte a salir?  
-Sí, que opinas?  
Diablos! Era la décima vez en este mes que una chica me lo pedía y ella lo había hecho 5 veces. Porque las mujeres no podrían dejarme en paz. Es cierto que en medicina hay chicas bonitas, pero no quiero pensar en tener novia por el momento  
-Lo siento - moví la mano exageradamente - tengo mucho que estudiar...tenemos examen de Farmacología el próximo viernes  
-Hmm, y entonces luego del examen?  
Zas! Me tenía acorralado  
-Esta bien - suspire - ya que...  
Ella emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces sentí un jalón  
-Vamos - era Natalie - deja de coquetear y vamonos  
-Pero yo no estaba coqueteando - dije mientras me arrastraba. Sergui y Julieta solo rieron  
-Oh Dios - pense - solo yo me meto en estos problemas

El resto de los pacientes y extras que nos encargaron fueron fáciles, así como ir por unos examenes de laboratorio a Microbiología o unos estudios, que incluían BH, EGO y examen de enzimas. También por primera vez presenciamos una tomografía así como la toma de una radiografía, por lo cual tuvimos que cargar con una paciente de unos 80 kilos para subirla a la camilla y luego llevarla a los Rayos X del hospital.  
También revisamos expedientes y seguimos checando signos cada hora. Al fin, tuvimos unos minutos de descanso.  
Me deje caer sobre una silla de la sala de médicos mientras Natalie suspiraba  
-Esto estuvo muy pesado...¿Que horas son?  
-Las 12 - dije casi espantado al revisar mi reloj. Nunca se me habían pasado las horas tan rápido. Entonces escuchamos por primera vez el ruido de la ambulancia en lo que llevabamos en urgencias.  
-Chicos! - era Kath - los necesitamos! Un accidente automovístico  
-De ebrios - se oyo por allí  
-Calla Jacobo! - le grito a un interno de allí - vamos!  
-Se acabo nuestro descanso - murmure mientras Natalie se levantaba con dificultad. La noche apenas había empezado.

Las enfermeras y los internos volaban por doquier.  
-¡Rápido! - ordeno un residente - necesito gasas!  
Torpemente se las pase, pero el las rechazo  
-No eso...gasas!  
Sin querer, le había pasado guantes de látex. Kath llego entonces y me sonrió. Tomo un paquete y luego las puso en mi mano. Le agradecí y mientras le pasaba al residente, que era un cirujano R2, tratar de ver el grado de las heridas de los dos accidentados, que como dijo el interno que saludo Kath, estaban en total estado de ebriedad. Ahora tengo una razón más para odiar a los alcoholicos.  
-¡Rápido! - llego un residente de medicina interna por detrás - necesito alguien que nos ayude, la señora del embarazo esta teniendo una hemorragia  
-Ve tú - me dijo Natalie que cargaba con unos vendajes. Le devolví el gesto y salí disparado a la otra área. Efectivamente, era la señora embarazada de hace rato, y un charco de sangre estaba en el suelo  
-¡Tenemos que operar! - el doctor de guardia ordeno una cesarea. Todos se pusieron los guantes y en cuestión de segundos, me habían tomado como ayudante de guardia. Mientras hacían una incisión en el vientre de la señora, otro grupo de médicos la ayudaban a seguir con vida, pero entonces..  
-¡Paro cardíaco! - exclamo uno - ABC ahora!!  
Le aplicaron varias inyecciones así como masaje cardíaco, pero la señora no respondía y el monitor seguía con una línea recta.  
-¿El bebé? ¿Como esta el bebé? - se volvió el doctor de la señora  
-Casi lo tenemos - un enorme lago de sangre emergía del vientre de la señora, y entonces emergió un infante recien nacido. El obstetra comenzo a limpiarle los fluidos y le dió un golpecito, pero no reaccionaba  
-¡Rayos! - lo llevo a un lado mientras el otro grupo seguía dandole respiración a la señora. Me aleje de ellos y me acerque a la mesa. Allí un pediatra que conocía y el obstetra trataban de reanimar al bebé  
-¡Vamos! - le animaba - no te mueras!!  
Pero entonces, el bebé comenzo a llorar. El Dr. Hill, el pediatra, emitió una sonrisa através del cubrebocas. Sentí una gran felicidad en ese momento, así que me volví hacia la señora, pero....  
Caras largas miraban el cuerpo de la señora que todavía mostraba la marca de la cesarea. El médico en jefe miró el reloj  
-Hora de la muerte 1:13 de la mañana...informen al padre  
Era increíble. Por un lado presenciaba la vida y por otro la muerte. No pude evitar sentir pena por el esposo y por la criatura, pero esta había sobrevivido.  
-¿Estas bien?  
Me volví y era Kath  
-Sí - me quite el cubrebocas  
-No te preocupes, ella no podía seguir. Tenía preclampsia...  
Preclampsia...palabra para describir presión alta en una embarazada. Eso puede causar hemorragia en el momento del parto y matar a la señora y el bebé. Esta vez, el bebé había sobrevivido  
-¿Como estan los accidentados?  
-Uno murió. Muerte cerebral...el otro fue llevado a Terapia intensiva...oh, el alcohol.  
-Sí, el alcohol  
-Te ves cansado...porque no vas a la sala.  
-Y los pendientes?  
-Me imagino que solo les quedara hacerlos a unos cuantos pacientes...luego tendrán por lo menos dos horas de descanso  
Mire la lista y era cierto. Kath me sonrió  
-Yo también estuve aquí, ahora ve...  
Asentí y cuando llegue a cama B3, Natalie tomaba la FC y FR. Se veía cansada  
-Tom - su rostro se ilumino - supe lo de la señora  
-Sí, y yo de tus accidentados....eres mala doctor  
Ella puso una mueca, pero sonrió al momento. Comence a tomar la Presión y luego de anotarla, suspire  
-¿Que tal si vamos por un refresco? - me dijo Natalie  
-Sí, porque no? Al fin, dudo que vaya a venir otra...  
En ese momento se escucho una ambulancia.  
-¡No puede ser! - casi gritamos los dos. Ahora Diego aparecio  
-Hmm, será una larga noche...

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando nos dejamos caer sobre la cama de la sala. Por suerte Diego no estaba en ese momento. Solo quería dormir, pero note también la expresión cansada de Natalie, así que me retire  
-Tomala - dije - puedo dormir en el suelo o en una silla  
-Pero Tom...  
Asentí y ella no opuso resistencia. Se dejo caer como una tabla  
-3 accidentados...el maldito licor  
-Sí - trate de reír mientras maldecía - el alcohol  
-Chicos - Kath aparecio. Nos levantamos casi saltando  
-Lo siento - solto una risita - pueden dormir si quieren. Ya llego su amigo  
-Fred?  
Entonces el chico aparecio. Parecía estar algo cansado, pero no tanto como nosotros  
-Lo siento - se disculpo - me entretuve con el interno en Rayos X...ahora yo tomare los pendientes  
-Esta bien - Natalie se los entrego - danos una hora  
-Esta bien - sonrió - no les fallare amigos  
Sonreímos debilmente mientras Fred se retiraba. Me recoste a un lado del diván  
-No tienes que cuidarme  
-No te estoy cuidando - me recargue en el sofá - busco donde apoyarme  
Natalie me miro maliciosamente  
-Espero que no hagas algo Tom  
No creí que fuera tan liberal, aunque parecía tímida, Natalie reflejaba todo lo contrario  
-No te preocupes. No hay nada que tocar al fin  
-¡Tom! - me dejo caer su estetoscopio en la cabeza. Mientras me frotaba, se volvió  
-Sabes...ahora estaría en la casa dormida o tal vez en una fiesta. Y sin embargo, estoy contigo  
-Acaso no te agrada mi compañía?  
-Me agradas..  
-Eh?  
-Que me agrada tu compañia  
-Ya veo - dije no muy convencido. Entonces Natalie no hablo más. Se había dormido profundamente. Me cruce de brazos sobre el frío piso del hospital mientras pensaba que estarían haciendo los chicos, como estarían preparandose para el próximo mundial que sería en mi país. De algo estaba seguro, aun con la escuela, iría verlos jugar. Pero entonces me volví y ví a las enfermeras pasar, así como más médicos. No había tiempo de nostalgia, sino de decir: "Esta es mi vida ahora"

-Tom! - escuche una voz. Me desperte y era Fred con una bandeja  
-Eh? ¿Cuanto tiempo?  
-Has estado así una media hora.  
-¿Media hora? - mire mi reloj adormilado. Aun me sentía cansado, pero el dormir me había recuperado un poco. Me volví y ví a Natalie todavía dormida  
-Dejala - Fred asintió. Me levante, mi bata estaba arrugada y mi cabello desordenado  
-Vamos - me señalo - comamos un poco afuera  
-¿Seguro?  
-Sí, Kath me dijo que podíamos salir un rato. Aun falta media hora para los signos vitales  
-Esta bien, vamos...  
Cuando salimos, por fin respire el aire frío y fresco de la noche. Fred suspiro  
-Esta noche ha sido pesada - murmuro - pero aun faltan 4 horas para salir  
-Pero ya pasamos 8...es un triunfo  
-Se me han hecho eternas, especialmente en rayos X. Que bueno que regrese a Urgencias  
-¿Y como me trataron?  
-Fuera de ese grosero, todo normal. A proposito Tom, Hans lograra vencer a Pierre?  
-Hans? Acaso conoces a...  
-Vamos, soy aleman y conozco al dedillo todo sobre futbol, así como que tu eres parte de la selección japonesa...  
-Era.. - dije con algo de nostalgia - pero ahora soy médico  
-Como yo...sin embargo, dudo que Alemania pueda ser vencida nuevamente por Japón  
-Eso lo dudo - sonreí al ver que encontraba a alguien con quien platicar a mis anchas.

Las 2 horas siguientes fueron relativamente tranquilas, salvo los signos a cada paciente, llevar 2 a especialidades, uno a medicina interna, y todo en una camilla. Ibamos bien los 3, jugando a pilotos de un boing 747 con el paciente, que era un viejito bonachón, hasta que tocamos el ascensor  
-¿Que le pasa a esto? - dijo Fred al apachurrar el botón  
-Hmm, se volvió a descomponer - murmuro Natalie  
-¡No juegues! Como vamos a llevar al paciente arriba!  
Natalie señalo el fondo, hacia la rampa de emergencia  
-Esto va a ser pesado! - suspire.

-Fuerza, fuerza, fuerza!! - gritabamos los 3 al subir al paciente por la rampa. Era una labor titánica, y más cuando el señor pesaba alrededor de 90 kgs.  
-Uff! - Fred se dejo caer a lado de la camilla al subir la primera parte - que gimnasio ni que nada! Con esto nos volveremos como Sylvester Stallone  
-No te quejes - Natalie se acomodo unos cabellos sueltos. Era la que más había sufrido los estragos de la desvelada, ya que tenía el poco maquillaje que llevaba practicamente había desaparecido, había gotas de sudor en la frente y el cabello desarreglado. Creo que no era vanidosa, porque no se había quejado de su aspecto en toda la...  
-¡No! - grito al sacar un espejo de su bolsillo - ¡Miren como estoy!  
Fred y yo nos miramos, con una gran gota de sudor.  
-¡Chicos! - Kath llego por atrás - les tengo noticias...tienen que llevar al paciente primero a un electro  
-¡Electro! - gritamos - pero eso esta 3 pisos abajo...  
-Bueno - sonrió nerviosamente - perdonen, pero así lo quiere el residente  
-Bueno - dije optimista - al menos es de bajada....

-¡A UN LADO! - Fred exclamaba mientras la camilla pasaba por la rampa a gran velocidad  
-Rayos! Como se nos pudo ir!! - musite enojado  
-Ahorrate eso! Tenemos que alcanzarlo!  
En eso ví que pasabamos por el laboratorio, la sala de espera, la interconsulta, especialidades y sin contar, por miles de pacientes y doctores que tenían que evitarnos con maestría para no ser llevados por la camilla.  
-Hey Tom! - era Jean Paul - te tengo una tele de... - apenas se callo al tomarla  
-Gracias! La llevaremos con eeellll... - alcance a decir mientras mi amigo se despedía

Alcanzamos a frenar antes de llegar a Electrocardiogramas, aunque nos llevamos al Dr. Cisneros, jefe y amo absoluto del lugar. Luego de pegarnos una regañiza buena, nos despedimos del señor y regresamos bromeando a la sala de urgencia.  
-Guau! - Fred miro el reloj - ya son las 7 de la mañana..una hora más y nos vamos  
-Chicos! - Kath aparecio como fantasma - necesitamos que hagan una curación y una sonda Foley  
-¿Curación?  
-¿Sonda Foley?  
-No!! - dijimos con pesadez  
-Vamos, no es tan díficil - Kath miro su reloj - ya veo, casi es su hora de salir..bueno, dense prisa  
Ahora tenía ganas de estrangularla, pero fuí hacia el centro de enfermeras y ordene el equipo de curación  
-Bien, terminemos de una vez esto.

8:30 am...  
Esperaba con impaciencia a Natalie. Fred estaba a mi lado, con una cara de muerto fresco y bostezando. Ya habíamos terminado nuestras labores y queríamos irnos. El siguiente turno estaba ya en el área, pero Natalie aun le habían encargado una gasometría  
-Sacar de una arteria es más díficil que de una vena - murmuro Fred mientras miraba su reloj  
-¡La tengo! - Natalie salió con la jeringa, llena del preciado líquido rojo. Dimos un hondo suspiro al verla sonreír  
-Que bien, veo que han cumplido con todo - Katn de nuevo aparecio. Tenía la fea costumbre de hacerlo siempre  
-Ahora sí... - nos volteamos como perritos regañados hacia ella. Esta sonrió casi muerta de la risa  
-Esta bien, esta bien...ya pueden irse  
No fue necesario decirlo dos veces y ya estabamos fuera del hospital.  
-Bueno chicos - Fred se despidio - fue un placer platicar y estar con ustedes...nos veremos  
Nos despedimos y lo vimos partir lentamente. Era obvio que no tardaría en caerse muerto del sueño  
-Me pregunto que le habra hecho el doctor - murmure  
-No lo sé - Natalie bajo la mirada - oye...Tom?  
-¿Si? ¿Que ocurre?  
-Supe que vas a salir con tu amiga despues del examen de farmacologia...y...quisiera saber si tienes el domingo libre?  
-Claro... - fruncí el cejo - no me digas que quieres...  
-Sí, por favor!!  
Argh! Era la decimosegunda chica que me lo pedía  
-Esta bien, ya que  
-Gracias, que lindo - entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla - nos veremos  
Yo asentí desganado y solo la observe irse. Aun tenía el cabello desordenado y su ropa arrugada, pero no cabe duda de que era muy linda aun así  
-Bueno - bosteze - creo que ire a ver a ese tal Rafael Marquez en el partido del Monaco contra el St. Germain  
Camine lentamente, pero me volví hacia el hospital. Kath era interna y tenía turnos de hasta 72 horas...algún día me llegaría a mi ser como ella  
-Bueno - suspire - pero aun falta tiempo...

Comentarios

Como ven, es otro intento de fanfic, un intento de hacer algo novedoso, pero bueno, creo que no me salió como esperaba. Antes que nada, el protagonista de Tomi Misaki, uno de los jugadores de la selección japonesa. No se supone que Tom juega futbol? Entonces que hace en la facultad de medicina? Bueno, esta idea nacio de unas biografias hechas por las Hnas. Checa, donde Tom va a la facultad de medicina, así que quise relatar parte de ese hecho aquí. Como ven, mi narrativa del momento es mala, así que disculpen si terminaron bostezando.  
Para este fanfic me base en el programa de la facultad de medicina de la UASLP, Mexico, ya que es la unica escuela de medicina que conozco donde los externos (es decir de tercero, cuarto y quinto) va al hospital, no solo como observadores, sino como participes de la actividad. No conozco ninguna otra facultad que ponga esto, hasta el sexto o quinto grado, que equivale al internado.  
Como veran, trate de hacerlo lo más veras posible.  
Ok, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que agradezco a Yoichi Takahashi por haber hecho un personaje com Tom, al Gnomo del Pergamino por colocar mi historia en su pagina, a las Hnas. Checa por su ayuda y colaboración (sin que se dieran cuenta), a Deluxe007 por recomendarme el tipo de HTML a usar y a todos los fans de Capitan Tsubasa, sin olvidar a las personas creadoras de este fanfic: la comunidad médica.  
Bien, nos veremos en el siguiente episodio...

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001083geovisit();


End file.
